Dark flame
by CypherKitty
Summary: UPDATE!! CH3 UP!!! We meet the mysterious guy and find out his identity and meet up with another mysterious guy. WOW we have alot of those these days. I think I might buy a pack of them ^_^
1. Crimson

NOTE: characters all belong to square and peoples that made them. Er.. well im writing this for a cousin who loves FF9 so be patient with me coz I cant write at all but dont let it stop u reading it. The writing in ( ) are personal thoughties so hope u enjoy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Crimson  
  
A cool light shone down on the silvery water its gentle ripples caressing the stillness. Zidane threw another pebble and sighed while he watched it sink. How he missed Garnet, he wondered what she was doing now, and how she was feeling.  
  
(She's probably of flirting with every good-looking guard in the castle, she couldn't care less. no that's a bit harsh she did what she had to do but.) .he still felt angry and betrayed.  
  
Vivi interrupted his thought by wandering through the growth which towered above him and tripped over on a protruding root, owned by the tree that Zidane was leaning on. Vivi scrambled back up, brushed the dust off his clothes and adjusted his hat the way he always did. This made Zidane smile. Vivi spoke.  
  
'that's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time' Zidane sighed and the smiled faded as he turned to watch the lake again. 'maybe I spoke too soon, Huh?' Vivi sat down next to him  
  
'We cant find the entrance, why are we exactly going?' this made Zidane a bit more aware of the conversation.  
  
'I suppose I thought it might keep me occupied for the time being, but I heard about it when I was in Tantalus, but we never had time or reason to find it. It seems as if fate has nudged me here.'  
  
'Well, can you get it to push you any harder, you make it sound as if we have found it and already there' blank walked out from behind the next tree. 'none of us can find it, are you sure it's the right place? I mean it be pretty stupid if we were looking in the wrong place.' Zidane nodded  
  
' I'm sure, not many people go or want to go there because the legend says the entrance is cursed and once you go in you can never get out'  
  
'I don't like the sound of that' Vivi shivered  
  
'me neither' blank agreed, Zidane carried on.  
  
'Some say the entrance only lets certain people pass through its gates' Blank shrugged at this, his hands in his pockets. Moving from the tree he went and looked around and sped off shouting on the way.  
  
'come on guys get movin' Freya and Amarant haven't stopped.' Vivi and Zidane got up and separated.  
  
Zidane followed the rough path heading to the waterfall on the far end of the lake. He dragged his feet along the dust ridden track, wallowing in self-pity. When he was on his own now, he always did. Something drew him out of it when he heard a sound.  
  
(Someone singing? )  
  
It sound muffled under the roar of the water, but it was someone singing. He strained his eyes and ears to find its source.  
  
He gave up after about ten minutes as the singing had stopped, but just as he was about to turn back, the singing started again. It was louder and then he saw something moving through the cascade. This intrigued him intensely so he jumped onto a rock that curved behind the rushing water and what he saw amazed him.  
  
He had found the gate of Miya. He also found the voice that was now humming a gentle tune that Zidane vaguely recognised. He stood awe-struck it was a girl not much older than him, dancing in one of the smaller cascades eroded to the side of the cavernous room.  
  
From as far as he could tell she hadn't noticed him and the hum was now turning into singing again. Zidane tried to rack his brain to try and remember what the song was but couldn't remember and as he listened closer he heard she was singing in another language.  
  
All he could think about how enchanting she was, she wore a simple plain white dress with a woven shawl around her waist which was the colour of the sky blue. Her hair was tied in a tight plait, from where he was standing Zidane could tell her hair was a dark hazel colour.  
  
(I wonder what colour her eyes are? Why didn't I think about looking here in the first place?!)  
  
His thought was halted as someone entered from an opening on the other side of the cavern. It was a tall man dressed in red and black, he addressed the girl and Zidane wished he had been closer so he could have heard what they had said, but then remembered that she was singing in a different language so probably spoke it too. The man left  
  
the girl sighed and walked out of the spring, Zidane sensed that she knew he was there, when she smiled in his direction it proved it, and he noticed her eyes they were a deep blue, so deep you could fall and never hit ground.  
  
'CHARLOTTE NOW!! Your mother would like to see you' charlotte rolled her eyes 'And get changed you know how she hates to see you dressed..like that' she frowned and groaned.  
  
Her hands fell to her sides and she bowed her head, a light surrounded her then vanished and the results astonished Zidane, he stared his mouth down to his ankles. She had changed dramatically her hair was confusion of reds and it was dry as well.  
  
She wore a off the shoulder top that reminded Zidane of evil and cobwebs and the skirt. It definitely was to Zidane's liking. Her skirt split to her thigh and flowed down to her feet that were clad in black dragon hide boots which just reached her calf, the only thing that remained the same were her eyes but even they had a devilish glow about them. Charlotte laughed to herself and started singing again as she started walking slowly to the egress.  
  
'You and I have met but for an instant and no word the gate-lips let from out them But the eyes, voice audible- the souls lips Stirr'd the depths of thought and feeling in me  
  
if our hands touched would it bring us nearer? As our souls touched, eyes flame meeting eyes flame if the lips spake would it lift the curtain more than our mute bearing unaffected told the spirit's secrets eloquently?'  
  
Zidane thought remembering all the things Dagger had read to him, then it clicked  
  
(You and I! What play was it from? Ohh yeah Follow your heart, got it. What does she mean then?')  
  
'CHARLOTTE!'  
  
'Remember and find its meaning!' she whispered and whisked off. 


	2. Scarlet

WOW I updated, how scary, well if anyone bothers to read this then I will be very happy and if you review I WILL continue... otherwise I wont and you wont know who the guy is.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
SCARLET  
  
Charlotte's footsteps faded away leaving Zidane astounded, he was filled with apprehension yet the edges were touched with a tingling feeling of curiosity and warmth. Zidane was torn was he to go back and find his friends or follow the enigmatic Charlotte.  
  
In the end the cat was caught by curiosity and he followed where the girl had left.  
  
***  
  
Charlotte steadily walked into her mothers quarters the split in her skirt widening as she strode forward. as she reached where her mother was sitting she stopped and bowed slightly.  
  
'Mother you wanted to see me?' Charlotte's face was calm but slightly etched with a worried frown. The older woman looked up and gave her a smile, it was not a friendly smile more of a 'You're my daughter I'll be nice to make you happy' smile.  
  
'Yes.' The Queen answered haughtily. ' It is on the subject of your marriage.' In a way Charlotte knew this was what she had been called for. She sighed angrily and looked most frustrated.  
  
'Mother you know quite well I will not marry until I fall in love, you also know that the one I did fall in love with was killed by greed and desperation. Which brings me to making the point that he is the only one I would love and the only one I would marry.' The Queen gave her a disappointed look.  
  
'Yes I am sorry that incident was most unfortunate but you cannot rest the fate of this kingdom on your morals of love and death, it is quite out of question. As I am instructed to do as the role of your mother and ruler I have arranged for you to see a new suitor and I am sure he will be a good match.'  
  
' That's what you said about the last nine suitors, and they where awful but I know you'll never relent so I will give him a chance. When will he arrive?' The Queen gave her daughter a triumphant look of supremacy.  
  
'In that case, soon. Be in your room made up at your best.' Charlotte nodded, curtsied and left. On the way to her room she called her maid and best friend, immediately she appeared.  
  
'Cobby, what shall I do? Mother would not listen, she doesn't understand how much pain I have within me... She doesn't understand the true feeling of a love, she never has, she never loved father and I was sure she killed him.' Cobby looked horrified.  
  
' I am sure my Lady that you do not mean that. You are in a mood in which I will not be able to persuade you, but never say that in front of the chancellor or any of his servants, for your safety would be jeopardised.'  
  
'From the chancellor? Don't kid me Cobanya, he couldn't touch me with a ten metre barge pole, let alone my safety, besides he's scared of me. Do not worry for my safety, he couldn't ward off a toad let alone kidnappers.' Cobanya looked worried and she bit her lip.  
  
'That may be so Lady Charlotte, but he has far more power than you know, you underestimate him. You should have seen him when he got angry at one of the servants in the laundry quarters, it was horrib...'  
  
At that moment, Chancellor Rowan passed them, he gave a sly glance to Charlotte and then gave a stiffening smile to Cobanya, who shivered when he passed.  
  
'Oh no, he. he knows. I must stay out of his way. Things could be unsafe from now on, please be careful around him. I beseech you to listen to my warning. I have to go now my lady.'  
  
Cobanya rushed off, she muttered to herself in Miyan, Charlotte could not catch all of what she said but she heard the words "terrible" and "danger". She shrugged as she walked to her room.  
  
Nothing really changed, Rowan had and always been a bastard to say the least, he controlled her like he was ruling over Miya rather than her mother. She hated him with a passion, he wasn't as strong as Cobby had described, well never as strong as her.  
  
As she entered her room she felt the warmth of the fire in the hearth wash over her like a warm breath. She hated the warmth too, that was why she would go up to the borders and feel the coolness of the above land.  
  
She didn't fit in with any of them, firstly she didn't have the fire gift in which every single monarch in the family possessed. In fact she didn't really have any powers, she could feel peoples emotions with out realising and lift small objects to her, but apart from that she was as normal, well as normal as normal can get.  
  
The red glow made her feel sleepy, so she lay on one of the many large cushions in front of the fire. Her thoughts flew into waking dreams..  
  
She felt strong arms around her, silken hair brushed across her face, and the warm touch of his fingers on her skin. Yes my love, you are forever in my heart.. Then he was ripped from her arms and she felt a wrenching in her heart.. She cried out for him but all she could see was black and she felt cold and she shivered. The next thing she knew she felt the touch of skin on her arm, it was warmer than normal and she jumped.  
  
Her vision blurred for a moment and then she saw two blue eyes staring at her from beneath a torrent of yellowed gold hair. At first she just stared at this intruder.. Ahh yes the watcher from the waterfall, should have known. She sat up slowly and she smiled faintly.  
  
'Er. are you okay? You were crying in your sleep..' He spoke to her softly in quiet genuine worry for her. The smile that he was giving her warmed her heart, it reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.  
  
'Yes.. I am sorry, I often have bad dreams, but please let me introduce myself I am Char..'  
  
'Charlotte de Milizhan, of the Miyan Royal family, first class of the Ignatius order. Right?' She looked at him in shock, she was amazed that he knew so much about her, information on anything to do with Miya was hard to come by. She laughed under her breath, and smiled widely.  
  
'You have been doing your homework. How did you find out? I mean our details are not the most common details of the above world.'  
  
'Well I cheated a little bit.' He looked behind her, she turned too and saw the gold plate, which the information was written. She looked back at him, with a slightly sarcastic smile. 'Come on. gimme a break at least I tried.' He smiled still in his crouching position and sitting on his heels.  
  
'Okay.. You got me, I'll give you ten points for effort. So what is your name? I forgot to ask, excuse my rudeness.'  
  
'Zidane Tribal, of the Tantalus clan.'  
  
'Ahhh yes. I know Tantalus, you were the ones that travelled around as a theatre group.no?' He nodded, with a surprised look on his face, hm he obviously didn't know of her secret links to the outside world, from them she lived with the knowledge.  
  
'How'd you...'  
  
'If I told you that I would have to kill you.' She laughed making sure that he knew that she was kidding, he laughed also, keeping his gorgeous crystal blue eyes one her. 'No not really, the servants are allowed out above and they get the information for me.'  
  
She looked around making sure that no one had come into her room or was listening. She looked into the fire and sighed, when she looked back at him she saw that he had tilted his head in dismay.  
  
'I cannot tell you much, the walls have ears here, theoretically speaking, but you will never know how lucky you are to be free, to feel the sun, to feel a cool breeze.ohh if you only know of what I speak maybe you would understand.'  
  
'No. I do. Completely. I hate being stuck somewhere for so long that you feel that you are trapped and you cant escape.'  
  
Charlotte nodded at his explanation, he put a hand to her shoulder and tapped it lightly as a mark of compassion. Hmm. such a simple gesture, and it shows much. She smiled at him and offered him to sit down.  
  
He did so and she yawned, she blushed at her rudeness and surpassed a quick glance at him, still trying to remember who he reminded her of. Zidane looked around the room, staring at the draperies across her bed, and the cravings on the wood. Charlotte felt hot again and it made her feel sick, hah.. Hopefully I can remember how to do this.  
  
She got up and walked over to the fireplace, she tapped it twice on a carved rose, and said a few words of Miyan under her breath. The red glow disappeared from the room and an eerie glow of blue light caressed the silhouettes their bodies made.  
  
There was a gentle rippling noise coming from the same place where the light was emitted, it was like the sound of rushing water. Charlotte pulled away from the hearth with a wide grin on her face and she saw the wonder on his face.  
  
The fire was now replaced with a small waterfall, giving the room a whole new atmosphere, it actually felt that they were beneath the water, it was amazing.  
  
'How the hell did you do that.?' Charlotte suppressed a giggle and smiled cheekily. He understood immediately, she could tell his comprehension in his mood, that was his aura.  
  
'Ah.. that, I learnt it from Cobanya, my maid, she knows how much I hate it down here and she sorted it out for me that I would have something to link me with the outside world.'  
  
'I can see why you feel that way.'  
  
Zidane was so different to anyone she had ever met, he was kind and he wasn't afraid of showing kindness, or weakness. She felt relaxed in his presence and she felt that his full attention was on her. She almost laughed again he was, he kept looking at her, trying to figure her out.  
  
Before she could say anything else, someone knocked on the door. Charlotte looked terrified and cursed at herself. She got up immediately and brushed herself off.  
  
'Wh.. Who is it?'  
  
'Its only me Lady Charlotte.' Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief and beckoned the owner of the voice in. When Cobanya saw Zidane she looked at her mistress in anxiety, but she heard her Lady's explanation and stopped looking at him in contempt. Her uneasiness did not fade, but she gazed at him in wonder.  
  
'What is it Cobby? You came to tell me something.'  
  
'Yes, your guest will be here at any moment.'  
  
'Shit! Cobby take Zidane to my.'  
  
She looked at Cobby, who seemed to be staring at her in shock. She hadn't heard her lady and princess speak such obscenities before. Zidane just looked at her normally, he must have been used to it.  
  
'Forgive me, I shouldn't have. now take Zidane to my library, no one will disturb him there and make sure he is not seen.' She turned to Zidane. 'I am truly sorry, as soon as I have got this wretched suitor thing out the way, I will return to you.'  
  
'Don't worry, I know you have things to do.' Cobby pulled him away into the next room, as he was dragged he waved goodbye to Charlotte and she waved back while changing the waterfall back to the fire.  
  
She was tracing a finger along the cravings on the hearth, when the door opened, she didn't hear it at first and she didn't turn when she heard the footsteps. She would ignore them until the entrant spoke.  
  
'Charlotte.. Did you miss me, my love?' 


	3. Magenta

I changed my plot a little thanx to that review I got and I made it a little more interesting I think. Thank you all. Please review as I will NOT update.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Magenta  
  
Hope Unknown. Sometimes just waking is surreal.   
  
I walk through the nameless ones.  
  
I know that hope's unknown.  
  
Sometimes the water feels so real.  
  
As I walk through it fills my lungs, my god, I'm drowning.  
  
This day never seems to end.  
  
This pain, never.  
  
This day never seems to end.  
  
This rage I can not let go.  
  
'Blank!! Where are you? Vivi? Amarant?! Oh for hells sake, I have lost them all.' Freya looked about, her head towering above the green sea of grass. She always seemed to be the one that was left behind. Sir Fratley had left her too, but thinking of him made her head start to ache and she shook herself by cursing the male species. 'They have no control, typical men.'  
  
She walked on, her strides taking her further away from anywhere she knew well. How was she to find any of them in this place? It was dreadful. Just as she was about to go into a run to speed her search up she found herself bumping into something quite solid.  
  
'OUCH!! That hurt....' She knew that voice, she looked around and found one of the foolish men who she had lost in the first place. Blank stared up at her, a glare in his dangerous eyes. Trying to lighten the air she made herself sound surprised and cheerful.   
  
'Oh Blank.... what are you doing down there?'  
  
'Well, would bumping into you and being thrown about a metre away from where I was standing do?' He said this in a irritated tone and she bit her lip, she laughed shyly, blushing in embarrassment.  
  
'Opps, sorry it was reflex action, here let me help you.' She offered him a hand and he took it, feeling abashed that he had made her redden. He smiled at her as an apology and she returned it, showing that it was accepted.  
  
'Heh, thanks.' She nodded and sighed as she began to look around again, there was still no sign of anyone.. anywhere. Blank looked around too, but just as his predecessor he found nothing.   
  
'There's no point trying to find the gate, we cant even find the others. This is just so ironic, this always happens and Zidane is always the one that causes it.' Freya said dismally.  
  
'Aw, come on. He isn't that bad.' Blank stopped and looked at her, she wasn't really taking much notice and he could tell in her voice when she answered.  
  
'Hm, maybe you are right.' Her voice still took the tone of disinterest but had the energy to give a definite command. 'Come on lets find them, otherwise we will never locate Miya.'  
  
Blank didn't start at first he was just staring at Freya. She seemed so weak and unemotional, but when it came to friends, the group mainly, she would go to every length to assure their safety. Blank admired her for that, she was so well contained and if there was such a thing, so professional about everything.   
  
'Vivi...... VIVI!' Freya began to shout again and it pulled Blank out of his thoughts and he too shouted as he roamed the tall grass, making sure that he didn't wander too far from Freya again.   
  
'Amarant, where are you? You red headed mop!!!'  
  
'Blank!' Freya yelled at him in surprise, He let out a laugh as he saw the look of terror on her face. No-one would call Amarant that, not if he wanted to live anyway.  
  
'WHAT!? That would get him out of anywhere, okay so he would pulverise me, but at least we would know where he was.' Freya gave him an exhasperated smile, and Blank knew that she was laughing though wouldn't dare show him.   
  
'True.........VIVI!!!!' They wandered further and came to a cluster of trees which marred their view of the surrounding area. Blank went first as he was the closest, shortly followed by Freya.   
  
'Viv.......Who the hell are you?' He began to call again as he was almost out of the clearing when he saw a figure leaning against the tree beside him. Freya bumped into Blank from behind and stared at the sight before her, her mouth dropped as the figure moved into the light.  
  
'Oh my, I don't believe it.' The pair gasped, which was shortly followed by a quiet laugh by the stranger.  
  
'Indeed.'   
  
*************  
  
'Charlotte.... Did you miss me, my love?'  
  
She turned and gasped. A tall red haired man stood by the door. He was clothed in a white shirt and black trousers of some sort. His jacket look rather odd, almost as if it was too small for him.  
  
'Amarant, I didn't expect you. I didn't realise you would ever remember me.' She looked up at him as he neared her. His eyes were green and shone like stars, that was if you could see thought his matted hair that he had tied back in a scruffy ponytail.   
  
'How could I forget you? Mother genuinely believed that I was your suitor, I had to make my way in some how. I was amazed that little rat of a boy that I knew lead me to you.'  
  
'You mean Zidane?' Charlotte said calmly looking over at the door in which Zidane has passed through out of secrecy. She could get him back soon, and begin talking with him again. Yet she could still not figure out who he reminded her of but she pushed it to the back of her mind, she had had more pressing matters to deal with.   
  
'How do you know him? Yes I mean Zidane, and a good job too. I am not certain these clothes fit me, in fact I feel pretty stupid.' She laughed as she saw him looking at his attire with disgust.  
  
'Mother could never recognise you in that get up, I feel sorry for you Ran, they never did accept you.' She smiled sadly as his eyes began to loose some of their shine, maybe she had better not have mentioned it. It had always been a sore spot for him. 'You know that father loved you, mother, well she is just being herself. I know you distanced yourself from us but did you think what it would do to me? Did you think at all Ran....did you at all?'  
  
'It seems I haven't, look I wanted to live this life, I wasn't staying down here in this dreadful place.' I know that you hate it here too, I can see it in your eyes.....' Charlotte looked at him in distaste and she sneered feeling anger rush into her voice.  
  
'Am I that easy to read, I am a fool to you? The child that you once cared for, has grown into an adult, yet she remains as a child? Is that what you think of me?' Amarant was taken aback by this comment and found himself in defence knowing how prone to her anger she was.   
  
'Never do I think that, I know your suffering. I should have taken you with me when I had the chance, and now you are bound to duty, I am sorry.' He had hoped that his apology would work, yet Charlotte was very stubborn, just like her brother. They were both the same, typical Miyan children.  
  
'Well its too late for that now isn't it. I, as you have so kindly explained am bound to the tortures of obligation, born into bondage, it is no life for one that has a desire to release its free soul.' She turned away and traced her finger along the side of the hearth, feeling the indents of the cravings apon it.   
  
'Charlotte...' Amarant spoke quietly.   
  
'If you address me, then do it by my real name!' She retorted angrily, pushing her nails into the soft wood.   
  
'You swore never to be called that' Amarant looked worried, he had never seen her like this, she was angry but she was tired and upset.  
  
'No, I do not care, I have abandoned it for too long, I wish to have it back. It is part of my heritage'  
  
'Delaina....Do you really have to do this? You know you shouldn't let people hear that name.' He trod carefully, he knew that she was fragile, however much she made out that she wasn't. His tone was calm and considerate, though he was sure that it sounded too full of authority.   
  
'I know full well damn it and I'm fed up of hiding it. Surely you own me the respect to be called by my real alias. For gods sake, Ran, stop acting like you care all of a sudden, I know how you really feel.' Charlotte glared at him, her hair so beautifully placed becoming messed with her anger.  
  
'Is this all I came to receive? Your anger and rejection? I should never have bothered.' He sighed and began to lose a little of his control, she was making this very hard for him.  
  
'If that is how you feel, then I agree why did you disturb yourself to come. What did you expect...... Open arms and acceptance? You have never been accepted here so why must everything change now, you cannot change others feeling at one glance it doesn't work like that.' This was it, she had really gone too far and she knew it. She gave a small gasp when she had finished the sentence and saw the look on his face.  
  
He had raised his fist to her and was about to go and strike her when she heard a voice, Cobanya had come through the door and was looking shocked.  
  
'Lady Charlotte!!' She spoke in terror. This had given her enough time to steady herself and begin again at Amarant. Her anger was at its peak and she wasn't really sure whether she would be able to control it.  
  
'How dare you go to strike me!' Zidane was through the door and standing next to Charlotte as he knew her, looking at Amarant in an odd manner.   
  
'Amarant, what the hell are you doing here and where the hell did you get that clothing?'  
  
'I could ask you the same question rat and my attire is non of your business.' Amarant replied sounding irritated and restless. Zidane almost laughed at the sight in front of him, but he refrained from doing so. He rolled his eyes at the distinctness of the answer.   
  
  
  
'Well...OBVIOUSLY.... I found the gate and met Charlotte. You don't have no excuse, especially if you were going to hit her. You have no respect for anything do you?!'  
  
'Why you little.....' Zidane jumped back as the red hair man jumped and grabbed for him, but he missed by a long shot.  
  
'Ahem' Delaina coughed, stopping the start of their blood spilling game. Amarant pulled himself up and began to explain to Zidane who was glaring at him from the chair arm by the fire.   
  
'I...I was never going to hit her, besides what grounds do you have to accuse me? You have no proof of such things, but never would I harm her, not intentionally..'  
  
'Yeah right you have always been a bit.....' Zidane scoffed. Delaina had had enough, it was stupid seeing this display of testosterone, especially if it was about nothing important.   
  
'Will you two shut UP! This is no time for a slanging match. Ran I hope that you never raise a fist in anger again, if ever in my presence. Your anger problem still hasn't changed I see, nothing changes.' Amarant looked at her and looked down at the floor, he hadn't meant it, she knew that. She then turned to her other guest and smiled a dissatisfied grin and spoke. 'Zidane leave him alone, there are certain things in which you should not delve too far into and this is an occasion and subject.'  
  
'Lord Amarant.... How are you fairing?' Breaking the silence in which everyone was spending glaring at each other, Cobanya spoke.   
  
'Cobanya? Is that you? My you have grown. I am as fine as I can be in this situation.' This speech startled Amarant and he looked at the smiling servant with a kind grin. Though it soon went to the grumpy and emotionless expression he always wore. Zidane flung himself into the middle of the circle to try and stop the proceedings.  
  
'HOLD UP!!! Someone give me some rope and give me an idea what the HELL this is about!?' Everyone looked at him for a second and it was Cobanya who started to give the explanation.   
  
'Lord Am...' Amarant interrupted her with his cursing harsh tone.  
  
'Stop with the Lord crap, I am not Lord anymore.' She nodded at this and stepped back into the shadows. Delaina saw this and gave her friend a sorrowful smile knowing that Amarant had hurt her feelings.   
  
'WHAT!? HELLO THROW ME A LIFE BELT HERE!!!' Zidane shouted still. Delaina hushed his loud words and got him to quieten. She laid a hand on his crossed arms in front of his chest and kissed him gently on the cheek. She knew he would give her his attention now.  
  
'Stop shouting Zidane. Amarant used to be a Lord here, and considering that I am a Lady, guess what he is?'   
  
'An idiot.' Zidane retorted still feeling angry that he didn't know anything. Delaina gave him a sarcastic look and shook her head.   
  
'I mean seriously, Lords and Ladies are of the same rank, especially if they are called so by servants.' Zidane looked blank, no understanding was apon his face. This was harder than she thought it would be.   
  
'I still don't get your meaning.' Amarant sighed and rolled his eyes, almost laughing at how stupid Zidane sounded.  
  
'You must have a brain the size of a pea.... I am her brother.' 


End file.
